TV Series ideas
This is a list of ideas for a Winnie the Pooh crossover with children's shows. Feel free to list down your ideas for a kids show. *[[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)]] *Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rupert'' *''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of The Gummi Bears'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Wuzzles'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Conan The Adventurer'' (cartoon series) *''Pooh's Adventures of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Winnie the Pooh in The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Three Caballeros'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Winnie The Pooh & The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'' *''Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales'' *[[Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales (2017)|''Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales (2017)]] (upcoming reboot TV series) *[[Winnie the Pooh Meets Darkwing Duck|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Darkwing Duck]] *''Pooh's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bonkers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Voltron'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Voltron: The Third Dimension'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Harold and the Purple Crayon'' *''Pooh's Adventures of He-Man And The Masters of The Universe'' *''Pooh's Adventures of She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Challenge of The Gobots'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Ozzy and Drix'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets James Bond Jr.'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Earthworm Jim'' *''Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Space Ghost'' *''Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr'' *''Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Masked Rider'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of ThunderCats'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Galaxy High'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Fraggle Rock'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Angry Beavers'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid (TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of X-Men: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Incredible Hulk'' (90's cartoon) *''Pooh's Adventures of Iron Man: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Fantastic Four'' (90's cartoon) *''Pooh's Adventures of Silver Surfer'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Filmation's Ghostbusters'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Sitting Ducks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Jabberjaw'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Snorks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Dino-Riders'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Funky Phantom'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Robotx'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Fangface'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Dino Posse'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Octonauts'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Johnny Test'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bionic Six'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Seven Little Monsters'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Roary the Racing Car'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Nature Cat'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Wild Kratts'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Green Eggs and Ham'' *''Pooh's Adventures of the Travels of The Young Marco Polo'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jungle Junction'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Chuggington'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.'' *''Pooh's Adventures of T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Handy Manny'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes To Gravity Falls'' *''Winnie the Pooh Says Good Luck Charlie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Looney Tunes Show (2012)'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Kipper the Dog'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Lazytown'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Out of the Box'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The 7D'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies (2010)'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets CatDog'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Hamtaro'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Pooh's Adventures of As Told By Ginger'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Dragon Tales'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Blue's Clues'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Theodore Tugboat'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Fish Hooks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New School'' *''Winnie the Pooh meets the Rubbadubbers '' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Camp Lazlo'' * ''Pooh's Adventures Of Grojband'''' '' * ''Winnie the Pooh and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil'' * ''Pooh's Adventures of Mew Mew Power'' * ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked'' * ''Pooh's Adventures Of 6TEEN'' * [[Winnie the Pooh Meets The Totally Spies!|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Totally Spies!]] * [[Winnie The Pooh Meets Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja]] * ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Amazing Spies'''' '' * ''Winnie the Pooh Meets WordGirl'''' '' * Pooh's Adventures and the Sym Bionic Titan '' * ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Martin Mystery * WInnie the Pooh and the Monster Buster Club * Winnie the Pooh says Dude That's My Ghost! '' * [[Winnie the Pooh Meets Steven Universe|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Steven Universe]]'' '' * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Street Sharks'''' '' * Pooh's Adventures of Ben 10 '' * [[Winnie the Pooh meets Robotboy|''Winnie the Pooh meets Robotboy]]'' '' * Winnie the Pooh meets Marvin Marvin * Pooh's Adventures of The Backyardigans * Pooh's Adventures of Mr. Men and Little Miss ''(UK Version) * [[Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks|''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks]] Category:TV series